El mismo cielo
by Nina Keehl
Summary: •Advertencia de Spoiler• Quién será el ingenuo que levante la bandera de tregua. Los soldados están al frente de las filas de combate. Los guerreros preparan sus armas para atacar. No hay marcha atrás. ¿Quieres libertad? Lucha por ella, soldado. ¿Salvar tu existencia? Pelea, guerrero, pelea.


_**¡Hola, titanes del bosque!**_

 _ **Inauguro oficialmente mi pertenencia al fandom con este one-shot.**_

Dedicado especialmente a **Pez-Dorado** (cásemonos cuando termines de leer, xfa), **Lesliefics** y **RosseValderrey** , quienes fueron las murallas que me protegieron de spoilers durante mi travesía. Las amo, senpais, gracias por cuidar de mí.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del manga.

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. De lo contrario evitaría tanto dolor porque soy una bebé llorona... aunque me gusta sufrir.

* * *

 **El mismo cielo.**

* * *

Es tan extenso como el cielo. Nadie sabe de dónde ha llegado, simplemente está ahí cubriendo la tierra de espuma salada, ¡tanta sal que podría abastecer a cada mercader existente tras los muros! Es más profundo que el pozo de la plaza principal de Shiganshina, más azul que los ojos brillantes de su mejor amigo, más relajante que la voz calma de su hermana ayudándole a cerrar los ojos una noche de pesadillas. Es tan inmenso como la carga del deber sobre sus hombros o los pecados que manchan sus manos de sangre que no le pertenece. Es aterrador como el murmullo que invita a luchar hacia una libertad que todos desean.

 _Es el mar._

 _Es el mar que refleja el cielo. Y es el mismo mar y el mismo cielo de ellos._

 _Sus enemigos._

Debido a esto no es el mar que ha esperado ver durante años, no es aquel del que Armin habló una tarde en su infancia con emoción que él nunca antes experimentó hasta conocerlo. No es el mar del que debatía con Mikasa cuando recolectaban leña. _¿Crees que es azul porque refleja el cielo? ¿Y la espuma blanca por las nubes?_ No es el mar de sus sueños donde se embarcaba en un pequeño bote contando sólo con una brújula convirtiéndose en leyenda de ser el más magnífico explorador del mundo exterior. _Creo que es azul y blanco porque significa libertad._ Los recuerdos de su niñez son como volver a tener un sueño demasiado largo por ello ignora el jugueteo de sus compañeros detrás de él y fija la mirada hasta más allá de la inmensidad como si no estuviese hundiendo parte de su cuerpo en el sueño que compartió con sus mejores amigos. _¿No sería bueno, Mikasa, ser libre?_ Esa fantasía hecha realidad no podrá ser el mar que tanto desea porque ese mismo mar también pertenece a ellos.

 _No será mar si él no es libre._

— El enemigo está por ahí —musita señalando hacia el frente, el gris opaco de sus ojos no se confunde más con el verde vivaz bajo la luz del sol como era tiempo atrás mientras mira más allá del eterno océano que le recuerda el límite más grande que ha sufrido la humanidad por un siglo entero. — Si lo matamos… entonces, ¿seremos libres?

El sueño es tan cercano. La libertad está a un océano de alcance. Es tiempo de pelear por ese mar y ese cielo que les pertenece, por el blanco y azul, por la libertad de la humanidad.

Los soldados están al frente de las filas de combate. Los guerreros preparan sus armas para atacar. No hay marcha atrás. ¿Quieres libertad? Lucha por ella, soldado. ¿Salvar tu existencia? Pelea, guerrero, pelea.

Nadie titubea cuando los primeros estallidos de cañones anuncian el inminente apocalipsis para uno de los bandos involucrados o quizá los dos. ¿Quién será exterminado primero? Nadie está dispuesto a retroceder y no lo harán. El sonido de las cuchillas corta el viento siendo por primera vez el arma mortal que asesina humanos, no titanes. Los soldados surcan el cielo como si volaran, quizá lo hacen porque un guerrero moribundo jura haber visto alas ondear tras sus espaldas. Alas del color del cielo y las nubes. Vuelan porque son demonios.

Los guerreros conocen su naturaleza demoníaca y no se engañarán ante ella, saben de sus fortalezas pero no son los únicos con secretos. ¡Ataquen, guerreros que la libertad de su existencia se decide aquí y ahora! ¡Ataquen y serán recompensados! ¡No se rindan! ¡No abandonen la lucha! ¡Son héroes! ¡Héroes!

 _¿Un héroe es humano?_

Quién será el ingenuo que se detenga a pensar en ello cuando la sangre derramada pinta la espuma del océano amenazando con convertir el eterno azul en rojo, en muerte y prisión de pecados. Eren Jaeger ruge ante la escena recordándose que ese mar es por el que lucha, el mar azul y blanco, el mar de Armin y Mikasa, el mar que pertenece a la humanidad y no al enemigo aun cuando lucen casi tan humanos como ellos. _Casi._

Los guerreros tienen sus secretos. Son tan veloces como el gas que expide el invento de los soldados y tan letales como sus cuchillas. La ventaja es que sus secretos son invisibles, atacan a la distancia y dejan a su paso un centenar de bajas que nunca antes los demonios tras las murallas habían presenciado. ¡No retrocedas, soldado! ¡La humanidad está en tus manos! ¡Entrega tu corazón!

Jean Kirschtein va a la cabeza de una decena de soldados que lo siguen sin dudar de sus decisiones; atacarán las armas invisibles de los guerreros aun si cuesta la vida de la mitad de los hombres y mujeres que cabalgan hacia el objetivo. Los únicos dos veteranos entre los soldados comparten un fugaz estremecimiento de nostalgia ante la determinación del joven de la tropa 104. Luce como un verdadero líder, uno en un millón, aquel que ha aprendido que para ganar debe sacrificar. ¿Soldados, vidas, su humanidad? No hay tiempo de arrepentimientos, la cabeza alta hasta que el trabajo esté terminado. Mañana podrán recitar un réquiem a los caídos, mañana podrán ser libres. Están tan hechos para la batalla como lo está el enemigo.

Cuentan en sus filas con corazones valientes ansiosos por su propio sacrificio. ¿Y qué si no es por la humanidad? Mikasa Ackerman dará incondicionalmente su existencia por Eren a pesar de que la vida lo arrebatará de su lado más temprano que tarde así como Falco Grice no planea retroceder en la defensa de su familia y en la protección de Gabi. Son tan idénticos que si estuviesen en el mismo bando quemarían el mundo entero. Los sacrificios no siempre son motivados por razones tan inmensas como el mar. A veces es una promesa, a veces un sueño, a veces una idea, a veces absolutamente nada. Razones que se encierran tras un inquebrantable cristal y nunca son conocidas o razones plasmadas en una carta de amor antes de morir.

Si miraran a los ojos del enemigo antes de matar podrían saber que comparten más que el cielo y el mar, más que el odio y la determinación para matar. Comparten razones, muertes, sacrificios e historias. Podrían hablar toda la noche, una de esas en las que las estrellas no se pueden ver y la oscuridad es tan eterna como el campo de arena en el que combaten. Soldado, toma asiento, tengo una historia que contar. Guerrero, ponte cómodo, te hablaré de un camarada.

 _¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo?_

La titán acorazada se lanza como una bala contra el pecho del titán de los soldados. Ambos vociferan un rugido feroz que hace temblar la tierra pero ni eso es suficiente para que la batalla entre soldados y guerreros vacile allá en el frente de guerra. No hay ventaja para nadie. El apocalipsis es para ambos bandos. Ni las armas invisibles del guerrero son suficientes para terminar con los soldados así como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no lo es para atemorizar a los guerreros que lo enfrentan o al mismo titán bestia al que una vez desafió. No existe poder alguno en el mundo –ni existirá– que detenga el deseo de la supervivencia. Levanten el último rezo de su vida porque no ganará el más fuerte sino quien posea la mejor técnica de batalla.

El motor que lo incita a continuar de pie no es nada más que el deseo de la libertad a pesar de que –al estar tan cerca de obtenerla– ésta no luce como imaginó tiempo atrás en el que Armin compartió sus sueños sobre el mundo exterior.

El aire es fresco sin embargo la libertad tiene un olor extraño, como hierro, como sangre. También un sonido desagradable, alaridos de dolor y llanto de niños en las filas de guerra. La libertad ya no es azul ni blanco. No es mar ni cielo. No son alas que los elevan por los aires ni el honor de ser un héroe para la nación. La libertad es una pesadilla pero su vida lo ha sido por tantos años que ya no distingue la diferencia entre sueño y realidad. Qué importa ya. Sólo desea ver ese mar. Desea que los niños tras los muros sean libres de verlo y no se conviertan en peones dentro del tablero de guerra como lo son sus enemigos.

Y aunque ha inmovilizado a la titán entre sus brazos tirando de ella para derribarla contra el suelo, el recuerdo de sus combates con Annie Leonhardt ya no son ni siquiera una sombra en sus pensamientos. Las razones que deseó saber cuando era un ingenuo ya no le importan más, pueden quedarse encerradas en el cristal, nada le impedirá pelear por su libertad y acabar con la vida de quien ahora reside en la coraza que tiempo atrás perteneció a Reiner. No es sorpresa que ni el recuerdo de a quien consideró un hermano mayor lo detiene de rasgar la nuca de su contrincante.

 _¿Quién es el verdadero demonio?_

Un grito de cólera supera cualquier otro sonido de la cruenta batalla. _Falco_ , susurran los labios de la castaña unida aún al cuerpo de su titán y grita con tal potencia que los guerreros que fielmente luchan a su lado vuelven de su pertenencia el dolor y el ansia de lucha, gritan a la par y la tierra retumba de nuevo. Dos soldados hacen frente al grupo de guerreros que hacia él se dirigen, se trata de Mikasa y la comandante Zöe quienes reducen significativamente la tropa hasta que un guerrero – ¿es un niño?– se adelanta a la tropa desafiándolas de frente con esa arma de avance tecnológico que les es desconocida. Su hermana no tiene compasión cuando de protegerlo se trata y tal como lo ha hecho en el pasado, lucha hasta que del enemigo no queda ni un último respiro de vida. El cuerpo inerte termina boca abajo. No ha podido ver el cielo antes de morir pero está bien porque el ave que presenció su muerte voló lejos de ese mal lugar como Falco hubiese deseado que hiciera.

La niña dentro del titán grita por segunda vez pero es más bajo, casi agónico como un llanto impulsado por la ira. Su expresión es aún más fiera que el rostro del titán acorazado, la capa de músculo impenetrable comienza a ocultarla a tal velocidad que él ruge en desacuerdo y levantando el puño endurecido lo asesta contra la nuca impidiéndole la regeneración completa. Golpea una vez más y una nuevamente hasta que el agujero vuelve a lo que era tras la mordida.

— ¡Eren, hazlo!—exclama Hanji batiendo las navajas en todas las direcciones posibles que su talento de soldado veterano le permite. No necesita una explicación pues conoce al pie de la letra su papel en esa guerra de guerras. Aprehende fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo en su mano aumentando la presión hasta que el crujir se mezcla a una expresión de dolor en el ensangrentado rostro de la muchacha quien se remueve hasta liberar uno de sus brazos, el sonido de una chispa llama su atención notando entonces el extraño artefacto que ella sujeta.

No gana el más fuerte. Gana quien tiene la mejor técnica de batalla.

— ¡Te mataré, demonio, te mataré!—vocifera sin temor, sin crueldad o rabia, lo único que cubre su aniñado rostro aparte de las marcas bajo sus párpados es una abrumadora determinación que él reconoce haber visto alguna vez en el pasado. La joven parece notar la duda en su mirada lo que la lleva a sonreír con triunfo. No se ha rendido. Peleará hasta el final como sólo una verdadera guerrera haría. Como él lo ha hecho todos esos años. — ¡Los mataré! ¡Mataré a cada uno de ustedes, raza maldita!

Su mente es cruel al jugar con las memorias. _Mataré a los titanes. Los mataré a todos._ Mas es demasiado tarde para detener la lucha que ha iniciado incluso antes de su nacimiento. Sea lo que sea el artefacto al que esa chica se aferra, éste cae el campo de arena cuando endurece la palma de su mano quebrando el delgado cuerpo de la castaña hasta partirla por completo. De la misma manera impiadosa con la que ha luchado durante horas acerca las partes de la guerrera hasta su boca y la ingiere asegurándose de masticar cada trozo de ella.

A esas alturas de la lucha deberían contar también con el titán bestia del que Armin y el capitán Ackerman se encargarían pero no hay tiempo de que pueda verificar el triunfo de sus compañeros cuando una sacudida lo obliga a arrodillarse bruscamente sobre el campo de arena, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y clama al cielo haciendo uso del as bajo la manga que su bando ha estado esperando. Pronto tendrá en su dominio un tercer titán mas es necesario ganar ventaja antes de eso. Los titanes que el flanco enemigo han usado como protección responden a su llamado y dan la vuelta con las manos en alto y esas sonrisas que no auguran nada menos que una muerte dolorosa.

Están tan cerca de la libertad. Ha dejado de ser sólo un sueño. La atrocidad de la que el cielo es testigo es quien les ha permitido aventajar la lucha. No existe una victoria sin sacrificios, ¿cierto, soldado? Así que sacrificaremos la humanidad de tus humanos. Los guerreros no se equivocan. Todos ustedes son demonios.

 _¿Crees que el mar es azul porque refleja el cielo?_

 _Quizá por eso también es tan profundo._

Los recuerdos del cuerpo recién tomado aparecen violentamente mucho antes de lo que esperaba. No son sueños ni pesadillas que aparentan durar demasiado tiempo sino repentinos ataques de una vida que ahora es parte de él. _¿Por qué luchaste tan fieramente, niña?_ Se cuestiona sosteniéndose el rostro titán entre las manos mientras la armadura comienza a cubrirlo pero ni ésta es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de las memorias entremezcladas que lo hacen temblar. _¿Son tus razones las de Annie también?_

Prometió no volver a hacer una pregunta como esa en los años que le quedaban de vida. Prometió ser un soldado. Prometió matar al enemigo. Prometió ser libre. Sin embargo las dudas le atacan con escenarios que le remontan a su propia niñez, la suya, la de Eren Jaeger en el distrito Shiganshina de pie en los cajones de un mercader para admirar las tropas de reconocimiento que desfilan en la calle. Un pasado que se siente más como un sueño que ha durado eternamente. ¿Por qué nunca se rindieron? ¿Por qué lucharon un siglo entero?

 _Si tuviera que bautizar el mar con otro nombre, sería libertad._

 _¿Por qué libertad, Gabi?_

 _Falco, ¿no es obvio? ¡Es tan inmenso como el cielo! Podría ir a cualquier lugar._

Esa niña contra la que combatió durante horas ahora se encuentra revoloteando en sus memorias trayendo sombras de una vida en la que él recorría las calles de su distrito jugueteando con dos ramas para simular ser un soldado de la misma forma en la que Gabi tumba los bloques de juguete simulando ser el titán que destruirá la muralla. _¡Tú y Bert serán héroes de Mare! ¡Quiero ser un héroe también!_ El rubio que la observa ríe por la bajo revolviendo los rebeldes cabellos de la menor. Lo reconoce. Es Reiner. _Cuando vuelvas, la tía será tan feliz._ La expresión del traidor le recuerda al rostro emocionado de su mejor amigo cuando le expresó que, una vez que fueran mayores, se enlistarían en las tropas de reconocimiento para conocer el mundo exterior.

Ahora no existe tiempo suficiente para ambos que les permita descubrir el mundo que ansiaban explorar, mas no es por eso que el titán ruge hundiendo las manos en la arena cubierta por la sangre de soldados y guerreros, sino que la razón es más de lo que él mismo puede comprender porque está asustado de que las respuestas que tanto exigió años atrás a los _traidores_ las conoce desde que era un niño.

 _El único lugar al que te llevará el mar es a la raza maldita._

 _El enemigo está allá, si lo matamos, entonces seremos libres._

Se sujeta la cabeza clamando desesperado por librarse de las memorias de esa niña y los recuerdos de su propia vida antes de convertirse en soldado. Hay una similitud abrumadora entre ambos que las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas cayendo sobre el músculo interior del titán al que está unido, sus labios tiemblan y aunque intenta aferrarse al recuerdo más doloroso que posee no es capaz de desatar la ira que ha contenido durante años desde la muerte de su madre.

¡Ellos son el enemigo! ¡Tiene que acabarlos! ¡Prometió matarlos a todos para ser libre! Prometió que ese mar sería el que vio en las páginas del libro de Armin, el mar de sus sueños y esperanza, el mar azul y blanco como las alas de la libertad. Un mar sólo de ellos, un cielo que no pertenecerá nunca más al enemigo porque él los exterminará a todos. Es su deber como soldado.

No obstante las memorias permanecen, las suyas, las de ella, las de su padre. El mundo es más grande que él mismo y más fuerte que su lucha. Porque si hay diferencia alguna entre el entusiasmo de Sasha Blouse liderando un festejo con carne y Colt Grice alzando su tarro para brindar, Eren no es capaz de encontrarla. No hay diferencia. Qué cómodos lucen los guerreros festejando una victoria, un día más de vida, un paso más cerca de la libertad. _El cielo es el mismo cielo que el de ellos._ La dulce sonrisa de su madre que mantiene suya en sueños no dista en absoluto del maternal gesto conciliador que recibía Gabi antes de partir a la guerra. Las cenas en familia tienen complicidad y risas similares y una peculiar calidez que le recuerda a su hogar cuando llevaba suficiente leña para la modesta chimenea. Sophie es demasiado seria, Falco demasiado soñador. Todos quieren ser héroes. Incluso si Mikasa afirma que sólo quiere protegerlo o si la esperanza de Armin se ha debilitado. Todos quieren ser útiles a la causa. _El mar es el mismo mar que el de ellos._ Y su sueño existe al otro lado del océano escondido tras enormes murallas de piedra y titanes. Todos quieren libertad.

 _El mar y el cielo no es lo único que los une._

 _La razón de su lucha es la misma que la de ellos._

Medirá veinte metros pero ni el lomo acorazado que ahora posee es lo suficientemente indestructible para cargar con los pecados de toda la humanidad. La suya y la de ellos, la del pasado y el futuro, sea cual sea no debería ser llamada de esa forma. Gabi tenía una mejor definición: demonios. _No ganarás sino sacrificas_. Pero son demasiados sacrificios y Eren no puede distinguir a cuál de todos ellos llora en ese instante. Los gritos prosiguen allá en la batalla, si son de júbilo u horror, amigos o enemigos, el desenlace será el previsto desde un siglo atrás: la extinción. Quizá todos deberían morir. Quizá no merecen que el cielo y el mar les pertenezcan. Están malditos, todos lo están.

Se mantiene de rodillas contra la arena para después derrumbarse por completo de espaldas, extiende las grandes extremidades de su cuerpo titán y mira hacia el cielo a la vez que la espuma del mar se mueve hasta empapar su coronilla. Todos mueren bajo el mismo cielo. Esa lucha algún día será un recuerdo de la libertad ganada por la fuerza. Memorias que los apresan. Eren ha dejado de llorar pero su lucha está terminada. Nunca será libre.

No puede asesinar cuando ya no comprende quién es el demonio en ese lugar. Si los que les robaron el mar o ellos, quienes han llegado a arrebatarlo. ¡Pelea, soldado! ¿Debería? ¡Entrega tu corazón! ¿A qué? ¿A quién? _¿Por qué?_ El enemigo es tan similar a él, lo son sus recuerdos, sus temores y sus sueños. Las razones de la lucha se han colocado claramente sobre el tablero. Ymir lo comprendía antes de que todo finalizara de esa forma pero la revelación de su trágico futuro le impidió responder la pregunta que ha atormentado al soldado en cada pesadilla de los últimos años. _¿Quién es el enemigo?_ Aún necesita una respuesta. Aún necesita razones. No quiere perder lo único que lo hace ser Eren Jaeger, un nombre que olvidó hace mucho tiempo. No es un soldado ni un demonio. Es humano tal como ellos lo son también. Comparten un cielo y un mar. Quizá aún hay oportunidad de ser libres. Humanidad, no te equivoques. Levanta un último rezo. Alguien, por favor, que sea tan ingenuo en esta guerra para levantar la bandera de tregua.

 _Porque al frente de las filas de batalla,_

 _¿qué tan diferente es un soldado de un guerrero?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De verdad que necesitaba sacar esto de mi mente. Diría más acerca de esto pero creo que todo lo que pienso tanto de guerreros como soldados ya está plasmado allá arriba.

Acumulé tantos sentimientos por una semana (vi las dos temporadas, los Ova's y leí el manga, wtf conmigo) así que era necesario liberar un poco de todo de la manera que mejor se me da: escribir.

Queridas mías, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por toda esa semana bonita con ustedes *corazón roto porque lloró mucho* SNK es peligroso para una persona tan sensible como yo, ah.

 _ **Life &Love,**_

 _ **Nina.**_


End file.
